Grey Eyes, Blue Eyes
by Philosophy Blue
Summary: After the final battle, Kagome is sent back to her own time. After three years, the well seems to work again, so she jumps in. But it's not the Feudal Era she ends up in. It's a whole other world, with Titans, towering walls… and a certain, grey-eyed Scout she can't stand. Kagome X Levi


**Well, I thought I'd try my hand at a crossover fic :) I happened to be finishing up the anime Attack on Titan, and I love Inuyasha, so I thought... Why the hell not? Enjoy!**

* * *

Kagome's eyes flew open. She could feel the well resonating through her bones. Could it be working again? She leapt out of bed and raced down the stairs, not caring that all she was wearing was a black tank top over a bra and dark jean shorts. She slid on flip flops at the door.

"Where are you going, Kagome?" called her mother.

Kagome froze. In her excitement, she had forgotten all about her family. What could she do? She turned slowly to see her mother padding out of the kitchen, looking concerned.

"Mom," she said, tears stinging her eyes. "The well. I can feel it… It's working!"

Understanding flooded the older woman's eyes. "Then go, Kagome." She stepped forward and hugged her daughter. "I always knew your destiny lay elsewhere. I will tell Souta and your grandfather that you said goodbye. Hopefully you will be back, however."

Kagome nodded. "Maybe." But she knew she would never take the chance of being stuck in her own time again. She buried her face in her mother's shoulder. "I'll miss you so much!" Then she backed away, tears flooding down her cheeks. "Goodbye, Mom!" Unable to wait any longer, she spun around and raced to the small shed that held the well. She yanked the door open and hurried down the steps. She peered into the well.

 _I can see the sky…_

"Inuyasha, I'm coming!" she shouted, and leapt down into the depths of time.

-oOo-

Levi was seated at the table, eating, when a Scout ran into the hall.

"Sir, the old well is emitting blue light!"

He looked up. "What the hell are you talking about?" He recognized the tall, horse-faced boy.

Jean's eyes were wide. "The well you used to test Eren! Blue light is shining from the opening!"

Hange Zoë leapt to her feet, brown eyes shining. "Maybe it's leftover energy from Eren!" She ran outside.

Levi took one last bite of pancake, then rose to his feet. When he made it outside, he saw what Jean was talking about. The old, dried-up well was leaking blue light. Face blank and void of emotion, he walked forward.

"Eren, are you here?" he asked, not bothering to raise his voice.

"Y-yes, Captain Levi!"

He addressed the boy without turning. "Do you have any idea what's going on here?"

Eren stepped forward to stand beside him. His green eyes were huge as he stared at the phenomenon. "N-no, sir!"

"Hange?"

"I can barely even see through this light!" yelled the brunette, who had all but shoved her head down the well. "Maybe if I jump down there?"  
"You'll do no such thing until we figure out what's happening," Erwin said as he arrived on the scene. The tall blond man held out his hand so that the light shone on it. "There is no heat. I don't think this is Titan-related."

Levi narrowed his eyes. He was considering letting Hange do what she suggested when the light slowly faded. Then something else happened that was equally, if not more, strange.

"Inuyasha? Are you there? Inuyasha?"

There was no mistaking it; a female voice was calling out from inside the well. A murmur arose from the growing crowd of Scouts behind him as Levi stepped forward. He peered down into the well, not knowing what he would find. What he saw was completely bizarre.

A girl who looked to be around the age of a Cadet was at the bottom, in the process of standing up. She was squinting at him, and suddenly he noticed that her clothing was decidedly inappropriate.

"Hello? Who are you?" she yelled up. "Where's Inuyasha? Can you tell him I've returned? Oh, and Sango and Miroku and Shippo and Kirara too! Is Kaede still around? How's Kohaku? How's Rin? Speaking of Rin, where's Sesshomaru? What's he up to nowadays? Seriously, don't just stare at me, go get Inuyasha!"

What the hell was she talking about? Levi backed away and exchanged glances with Erwin and Hange, who were staring at him. "It's a girl," he told them.

Hange's eyes lit up. "Ooh, what if she were the result of the fusion of Eren's leftover energy, or something like that?"

"Eren did not transform in the well," Levi told her.

She wilted. "But what else can explain it?"

Levi turned back to the girl, who was now standing with her hands on her hips. His point of view gave him an ample view of something she should not have been displaying. "What are we going to do with her? Keep her in there or get her out?"

"I can hear you, you know!" she shouted. "You better go get Inuyasha, or you'll be getting some! He's been waiting for me!" Then she started the most infernal racket. " _Inuyasha!_ " she screamed. " _Inuyasha! Iiiiiinuuuyyyaaaaasssshhaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_ "

Levi jerked his head away, his ears ringing from her wails.

"Why is she so loud?" Hange muttered, echoing his own thoughts. "Let's just get her out of there and feed her, if only to stop those awful screams. And who the hell is Inuyasha, anyways?"

Erwin turned to Levi. "Bring her up, Levi. You're the first and only person she's seen so far."

"I can't go closer to her," Levi said dismissively. "She will burst my eardrums."

"Here, take this," offered Hange. She held out a pair of earplugs.

"Why do you carry around earplugs?" he muttered.

She shrugged. "Never know when you might need 'em!" she said cheerfully.

He eyed them distastefully. He could picture leaping into the well with those little bundles sticking out of her ears. The image was not a pleasing one. "Erwin, isn't there another way?"

The Commander hesitated. "It might scare her."

"Please." Levi gestured to the well. "For the sake of my ears."

Erwin nodded curtly and strode to the well. He looked down, taking in the sight of the girl. Then he took a deep breath, shoved his face into the well, and roared, " _SHUT UP!"_

Mercifully, the girl was shocked into silence.

Erwin backed away and signaled to Levi.

Reluctantly, the short Captain attached his anchors to the rim of the well and dropped in neatly next to the girl, who stared at him in shock.

"W-what?"she stuttered.

"Hold on to me," he said coolly,.

When she made no move toward him, even in the cramped space of the well, he reached out and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Hey! Let me go, you _jeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrk!"_ The insult broke into a shriek as Levi reeled himself (and the girl) back out of the well. His feet touched down gently on the rim of the well, and as soon as they did, he shoved the girl out of his one-armed embrace. She went tumbling down to her hands and knees. She leapt to her feet, scowling. "What the hell? Inuyasha will kill you!" She spun around and started to stalk off, but froze as she took in her surroundings.

"What the hell?" she muttered.

"What the hell?" muttered back a clearing full of Scouts.

Levi folded his arms. Why was he getting a bad feeling about this?

* * *

 **Please review and tell me how you liked this fic! :D**


End file.
